Morgenröte/Kapitel 18
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 17 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 19}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 18. Kapitel aus dem Buch Morgenröte. Verweise Sicht *Eichhornpfote Charaktere *Regenpelz *Schwarzstern *Feuerstern *Farnpelz (wird im Deutschen fälschlicherweise als Brombeerkralle bezeichnet) *Moorkralle *Leopardenstern *Riesenstern *Brombeerkralle *Borkenpelz *Birkenjunges *Wolkenschweif *Rauchfell *Krähenpfote *Unbekanntes Clan-Junges *Kurzbart *Rußpelz *Bernsteinpelz *Unbekannte/r FlussClan-Schüler/in *Unbekannter FlussClan-Schüler *Sturmpelz *Unbekannte/r FlussClan-Schüler/in *Morgenblume *Kieseljunges (nicht namentlich) *Blattpfote *Maulbeerjunges oder Fischjunges * *Zwei unbekannte SchattenClan-Ältesten *Rostfell *''Anmerkung: Es ist nicht ganz eindeutig, welche Katze an dieser Stelle gemeint ist, da hier eine Inkonsistenz mit Dämmerung vorliegt. Die Kätzin an der betreffenden Stelle wird zwar Maulbeerjunges genannt, diese ist allerdings weder dunkel (bzw. dunkelgrau im englischen), wie hier beschrieben, noch ist sie ein Junges von Morgenblume. Es ist daher nicht eindeutig, ob Maulbeerjunges' Mutter an dieser Stelle falsch zugeordnet wurde oder ob Fischjunges hier als Maulbeerjunges bezeichnet wird.'' Erwähnte Charaktere *Schmutzfell Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **WindClan-Territorium ***Moor **Großfelsen *Wassernest der Sonne *Gebirge Tiere *Hund Heilmittel *Reisekräuter Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: WindClan, FlussClan, DonnerClan, SternenClan, Silbervlies, Stamm der ewigen Jagd, Monster, Zweibeiner, SchattenClan *Entfernungen: Fuchslänge *Clanränge: Krieger, Junges, Anführer, Schüler, Ältester *Redewendung: "eine Pfote voll" Wissenswertes *Seite 253: Farnpelz wird fälschlicherweise mit Brombeerkralle übersetzt. (vgl. Seite 232 von Dawn) *Seite 254: "(...), stand er mit steifen Gliedern stöhnend auf." - Statt stöhnend müsste es "zusammenzuckend" heißen, da im Original die Rede von wincing ist (vgl. Seite 233 von Dawn) *Seite 254: Der Satzrest "(...) of unease (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 233 von Dawn) *Seite 255: Das Wort "besorgt" vom Satz "Leopardenstern blickte besorgt über (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 233 von Dawn) *Seite 255: Der Abschnitt "'It's okay,' she snapped. 'I can manage.'" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "'Ist schon okay', blaffte sie. 'Ich komm schon klar.'") wurde im Deutschen mit "'Natürlich schaffe ich das', blaffte sie ihn an." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 234 von Dawn) *Seite 255: Der Satzrest "(...) from Dustpelt's jaws, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 234 von Dawn) *Seite 255: Der Satzteil "(...) who was fighting to stay on her paws." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), die damit kämpfte auf den Pfoten zu bleiben.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), die sich mühsam vorankämpfte." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 234 von Dawn) *Seite 256: Der Satzrest "(...) to cross, I promise." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 234 von Dawn) *Seite 257: "(...), lief unruhig herum und (...)" - Statt unruhig herum müsste es "zwischen ihnen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von weaved among them ist (vgl. Seite 235 von Dawn) *Seite 257: Feuersterns Beschreibung (orange) wurde mit "flammenfarben" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 235 von Dawn) *Seite 257: Der Satzrest "(...) in time." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 236 von Dawn) *Seite 259-260: Es wirkt, als hätte Morgenblume hier nur zwei Junge, in Wahrheit gehören zu ihrem Wurf aber drei. *Seite 259: Das Wort uns vom Satz "Dieses Monster hätte uns niemals erwischt!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 237 von Dawn, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 259: Die Beschreibung des weiblichen Jungen (gray) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 237 von Dawn) *Seite 259: Die Rede ist hier von einem dunklen (bzw. dunkelgrau im Original), weiblichen Jungen namens Maulbeerjunges, welche die Tochter von Morgenblume sein soll. Maulbeerjunges hat aber weder dunkles Fell, noch ist sie ein Junges von Morgenblume. *Seite 260: Der Satz "Squirrelpaw's paws pricked with frustration." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Eichhornpfotes Pfotes stachen vor Frustration/Enttäuschung.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Eichhornpfote kribbelte das Fell vor Ungeduld." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 238 von Dawn) *Seite 262: Der Satzrest "(...) to find out where (...) was, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 241 von Dawn) *Seite 263: Krähenpfote wird als Krieger bezeichnet, obwohl er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch ein Schüler ist. *Seite 264: Der Satzteil "(...) nach dem Kater." wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 242 von Dawn) *Seite 264: Der Satzrest "(...), she silently begged Crowpaw." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 242 von Dawn) Quellen en:Dawn (book)/Chapter 18 Kategorie:Verweise